Video Power: The Lost Episode
What you will about to read, will shock you. I mean, really, it will! Nobody believed me but it really happened! It all began last month when i went on my daily VHS hunt at my local Goodwill's. Even though i'm a Gen-Zer, i always had an interest for pre-9/11 media. I bought myself a couple of tapes, including a Baby Genius one ( not related to those 2 crappy talking baby movies....), Paddington Bear, & a 2002 rerelease of "The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh" (Nostalgia!). But there was one tape that i bought that was..... odd...... It had no casing, & The tape said, in black sharpie, "Video Power Lost Episode" Now, I have heard of Video Power before, basically, it was a video game show from the early 90s that had a Captain N knock-off show but with a tomato with sunglasses. There was also a cheesy game show segment where contestants collect games onto their foam suits untill the timer runs out. I was a huge fan & collector of video games from the 80s & 90s, so i bought it anyway. I really, really regretted that decision. When i got back to my apartment, i heated up some leftover Domino's pizza, grabbed me a Sprite, & flopped on the couch for some good ol' 90s goodness! But what i got was anything but that..... The tape started with a blue screen for 5 minutes straight. I was confused, but i immedietly shrugged it off as someone's home recording of the program since Video Power has never had any official home video release from my understanding. After about 5 minutes of the blank, blue screen, it immedietly cut to the host, Johnny Arcade talking away with cheesy catchphrases. I didn't mind it, it was the 90s after all. But when he was about to tell the audience about the preview for the then upcoming Mega Man III for the Gameboy was when things really turned for the worse! After a horribly done 90s effect of the host teleporting, we then se a shot of the Nintendo section at the Winter Consumer Electronics Show of 1991. Also in the shot...... Was the most freakiest thing i ever saw in my entire life! It was a costume, that was supposed to look like.... Mega Man. But instead of looking like a cute anime character like he's supposed to, he intead looked like a creepy astronaut with a hyper-realistic face with a frown, & big, gloss, alien-like eyes. I was stunned! Johnny Arcade then greeted the god-awful costume, "Hey, Megster!" *groan* He then asked Megster where the kiosk for the Gameboy version of Mega Man III was, but the costume instead pointed to the NES version of it! Nevertheless, he thanked Megster & started to play the game. As he was playing through Spark Man's stage, he started to talk about the game, but he started to spoil the game's secrets. Now, granted i have played through the NES version of Mega Man III dozens of times, but if i were i kid & saw this, i would've been pretty pissed off because i wouldn't have completed that game! After a bit more footage of him playing the game, the program was suddenly interrupted by loud static! I immedietly covered my ears! After about 30 seconds of a black screen, it then showed what looked like amateur footage of someone's basement, while Megster was dancing to reversed Mega Man music! I was deeply disturbed! It then cut to a French maid swatting Megster's bare ass with a fly-swatter ( not unlike the infamous Max Headroom incident ) While all of this was happening, Megster started to scream bloody murder! I couldn't take it anymore, so i took the tape out of my VCR & went to my Goodwill store to know the meaning of this god forsaken tape! When i got to the store, i immedietly slammed the tape down the checkout counter! "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?!??!!" I yelled. The check-out person replied by telling me that the tape came from an auction from last June, I responded by growling at her & stomped out of the store. When i came back to my apartment, i played Mega Man III on my NES to get rid of the memory of that tape. After i finished playing, someone tapped on my shoulder, it was Megster! before i could say anything, he then put a big, brown sack over me! When i woke up.... I was strapped to my bed! Megster appeared with a cockroach in is hand! I tried to cry for help, but my mouth was strapped with scotch tape! He then placed the cockroach on my forehead! The only thing i could do now was to pray to God that the roach didn't get to my eye! Megster then recorded this terror with his old video camera, like this was all some sick joke! I fainted. The next day, i was free. I was still traumatized by what happened! I tried to call the police, but they wouldn't listen to me, ( probably because i'm black...) Lately, there are stories on the news about sightings of a blue-suited man roaming the suburbs of Atlanta. I have a sharp supersition that the blue-suited man is Megster. He's reportedly been stalking people's bedrooms at night. I wonder if he straps them to their beds & place cockroaches on their foreheads while recording them. So, the next time you see that blue-suited man, make sure to walk toward him & say..... "Where do you keep those cockroaches anyway?" Fin- Category:Creepypastas That DaveTheUseless Should Read Category:Lost Episodes